popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop'n Music peace
Pop'n Music peace is a 2018 Japanese music-rhythm game developed by Konami and Bemani, and the 25th main installment of the Pop'n Music franchise to be promoted for Pop'n Music's 20th anniversary. Sneak Peek As the official 20th anniversary website launched, Bemani submitted an image of Mimi and Nyami's silhouettes in their new costumes, with the caption that reads "COMING SOON". Before their reveal, fans predicted that the new version of Pop'n Music was going to be a visual arts theme, because both Mimi and Nyami are wearing barrettes on their heads and what seems to be frocks. On October 10, 2018 (the date of the Usaneko OST release), the reveal was very different from fans' prediction, with the main mascots wearing badges in the form of Pop-kuns. And on October 16, 2018, the title of the new version was revealed to be Pop'n Music peace.20th anniversary official page (Japanese) On October 16, 2018, Pop'n Music's official Twitter posted a small teaser video inside the game's scenery, as well as the characters' design from older Pop'n Music titles fused with shadings, making it as the new design from the post-Lapistoria anime designs. Other than Mimi and Nyami themselves, the teaser presented returning characters: Meteor, Arisa, Kanoko, Betty, Ayumu, IA Ramse, Ivan, Really, Pierre & Jill, Rie-chan, and Mary. Along with these characters reads a text that says . Matsushita, in the game's song list, and Navi would return. The game was scheduled to be released the day after October 16 (October 17), and it is such a quick-strike release without the game being placed in location tests. After the game's release, the official website launched.Pop'n Music peace official website (Japanese) Song List Trivia *The new character design for Pop'n Music peace seems to be reminiscent to the design from HELLO! POP'N MUSIC, albeit with a different tone and additional shading. *'Pop'n Music peace' is the first Pop'n Music title to be announced one day, and to be released the next day after. *'Pop'n Music peace' is so far the first title to not have a music/character page. **It is also the first title to not have location tests scheduled before its official release, and currently has only one character (Nornir). *'Pop'n Music peace' is based off of the recurring caption at the end of the credits on each previous Pop'n Music game: **"We present this game to the people who love music and game. Peace." *Mimi and Nyami's animations in the game were mimicking their animations from the first title. *Not counting Mimi and Nyami's new garment designs, Pop'n Music peace was predicted to be the first game to not have a recurring character with a brand new outfit in its default song list. **It was the fact until the return of Mr. KK, with his brand new outfit and song, as well as his neutral animation that is a re-polished version of his neutral animation in Pop'n Music 5. This makes the latest installment keep the franchise's tradition of redressing characters (besides Mimi and Nyami) from previous titles. Returning characters with new, alternate palettes for this game do not count as new costumes. *This installment is the first and only Pop'n Music title so far to currently have only one character. Gallery Promotional Images pop'n music peace poster.png|Promotional teaser poster Video References Category:Games Category:Arcade Series